The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations
The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations is an RPG Platformer game made by In-Verse. It was released for PlayStation Vita and New Nintendo 3DS portable consoles. It is the final title by the company In-Verse before the staff moved to Brilliant Star. It's the next game in The Adventures of Vanessa series after The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon, and is the last game in a 9-part series following Adventures, The Newcomers, Darkness and Light, Travelers of Destiny, The Iron King, Advent, Legend, and Legend: Blue Moon. The Game's story was a retelling of the eight games, and it was released in late 2017. It maintains the Lighthearted Mood and Humor of the earlier games and the rating returns to be for Everyone since the second game. Rated E for the ESRB, PEGI 3, CERO: A (All Ages). Overview The game has Visual Novel-esque cutscenes. The story is across the nine titles, counting Beyond the Fate, but re-adapted to bring Vanessa into the fray. The Adventure/Platformer side consists on Hub Worlds that guide to diverse levels through the game, the player controls Vanessa and other two characters in a team as she travels around the colorful and magical world of the series. The levels have infinite time, unlike previous games whose limit was 30 minutes. The RPG side consists on Pressing a menu in the Touch Screen will allow to select attacks during the enemy invasions, in the bosses, fights are turn based, with animations as unleashing the "Omega Attack", the strongest attack in the game. Characters Everyone from the previous games is confirmed. Playable/Enemy/NPC Characters *Vanessa Luxaloss *Emily Fontaine *Jennifer "Jenny" Thorndyke *Sylvia Thorndyke *Sarah Nelson *Elise Luxaloss *Seth Einsteintin *Jaden Luxaloss *Alaitz Friedman *Rainel Schulz *Hellene Glacius *Lucinda Sheppard *Desselle/Gill Aldina *Collin Hartz *Ashley Vincent *Lumine Tenebrae *Amy Fontaine *Christian "Chris" Thorndyke *Decade Prince Neyén/Asra *Tatianne Sunrise *Lucien the Fairy *Arthur Sunrise *Iris Üller *Yann Aidan *Chip *Darren Hansen Daugion *Maraiah "Tuffy" Pei *Shane Grayson *Jemma Rhodes *Mark O'Bryne *Lydia Blaze *Jackie Frost *Tania Sharp *Heat Kiesler *Paris Krauser *Dark Kaiser *Antonella Romanette *Jayden Danforth *Skye *Ada "Merlina" Osborne *Mitzy Stroh *Jackson Kramer *Kendra Kramer *Donny "Ed" Anderson *Vitenka Itzala *Chiaro Argiaren *Lenka Ilargia *Vind "Vent" Haeris *Maximus Irving *Diego Castro *Kali Chrome *Astral *Rina *Ramsés *Noah Schneider *Isolde *Kevin *Maura Kane *Elly "Elle" Martine *Xelo *Meli *Rey *Windy *Kanon *Arlond *Charice *Chaos *Leon Camus *Luna *Priscilla Testarossa van Cortlandt *Queen Miranda Luxaloss *Salem *Duke John Luxaloss *Oswald Neal *Brian Bryant *Clyde and Alden *Lucas O'Bryne *Jake O'Bryne *Joey Brass *Brandon Westwood *Alice Browne *Robert Kane Stewart *William "Billy" Fontaine *Saya Sunrise-Fontaine *Frederick Sunrise *Alia Storm-Sunrise Trivia * There was new characters exclusive for this game, but they are at most Family members for the established characters, such as Sarah's little twin brothers, Emily's Grandfather, the Thorndyke's, etc. * The game is the other Vanessa series 10th Anniversary title, the other being The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon. * The game is meant to go back to the Lighthearted story after the fifth game. Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:RPG Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games